The Kidnapped Marine Assassin
by The-Name-Is-Sapphire
Summary: Crystal has been a test subject for the marines her whole life but one fateful event will be the best thing that has ever happened in her life. [OC, harsh language, and I'm not going to spoil it too much so you are just going to have to read it ;)] Disclaimer I do not own One Piece, I only own Crystal.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on bitch! Keep on moving!"

I walked to my next test. The marine kept on pushing me along to the lab. I have been a test subject with the marines my whole life and they do everything to me. The earliest test they did was injecting me with some kind of formula that makes me grow wolf ears and a tail. The effects of the formula give me the abilities to become stronger, see extremely better, faster than anyone, and a better sense of smell. The only problem is that they made some metal that takes away my powers.

"In ya go!" The marine threw me into the lab where the scientist all turned and looked at me.

"Hello again Crystal, are you ready for another test?" I didn't answer and just sat there.

"Ok we will be testing a new weapon for just you, would you like to try it?" The main scientist, Dave, said.

"What does it do and why do I get a weapon?" I asked.

"Well first we are going to give you some new powers. It won't hurt you just have to eat something, and the weapon is interesting. It's a wooden staff that you can channel your new power through. And for why you get the weapon well I'll let the admiral explain that."

"Who's the admiral?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him right now, let's get on with the test," Dave just brushed off my question and went to the fridge in the corner of the white lab. He pulled out a white and blue swirled fruit that was in the shape of an apple.

"This here is a devil fruit," Dave said setting the 'devil fruit' on the table in front of me.

"What's it going to do?" I asked picking it up and examining it.

"When you eat it, it will give you powers of winter. So you will be able to create and manipulate snow, ice and in our records it says wind but that is strange for winter right?" Dave chuckles at his last idea but I just wanted power.

"Ok I'm fine with it," I wanted to see if I could escape with this and I was hoping I could see the outside world for the first time, and with that thought I smiled which I rarely do.

"Then go ahead and eat the whole fruit, the Winter-Winter fruit!"

I picked up the fruit and looked around. All the scientists were holding pads of paper and pens waiting for my reaction. I took one more glance at the fruit and devoured the whole thing. I didn't even taste it when I ate it but then I immediately fell to the floor shaking. I grabbed the cloth over my heart as I felt it grow cold and spread throughout my body. Then in a second it went away and I was fine. The doctors all looked at me to see anything but they looked afraid.

"D-Do you feel alright Crystal?" Dave asked walking toward me.

"I feel fine, a little cold but fine," I replied and looked at my hands.

"Do you want to look at yourself?" One of the scientists asked and I nodded.

I walked over to the mirror and saw myself for the first time. I had white hair and yellow eyes, with my wolf ears and tail also being white. I looked at my blue hoodie and noticed the frost near my neck, wrists rim of the hood, around the pocked and around the bottom of the hoodie. My brown paints looked old but they were fine and my bare feet had scratches on them but otherwise fine.

"Wow I look cool, so where is my weapon," I turn to Dave and he gave me the staff.

"This is used to be able to use your powers while attacking people but when you start using it a part of your soul is going to be inserted into the staff. If you break the staff you will lose a part of your power and potentially a part of yourself."

"Ok then I just won't break it," I said nonchalantly.

Dave just sighed and looked at me, "I will call the admiral to come and pick you up now but you will have to wear this," He then put a green stone collar around my neck and locked it. I tried to pull it off but it just hurt my neck. It also felt like twenty pounds around my neck.

"What is this?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"It's called sea prism stone and it makes it so you can't use your devil fruit powers, it also makes you weaker in strength and now that you have eaten a devil fruit you are no longer able to swim."

"But I can't use them normally, and who is the admiral coming to pick me up?" I felt weak and really irritated.

"Admiral Aokiji is picking you up so he can train you with your devil fruit. You will also get your first mission as an assassin for the marines," Dave just smiled at me for the news.

"But I know absolutely nothing about the outside world and I haven't killed anyone my whole life," I argued, and don't get me wrong I wanted to get out of here but I know NOTHING about the outside world. I didn't even know what the world looked like; I've just known what my cell and the lab look like my whole life.

"We are going to have to knock you out for the ride there though," Dave said escorting me to the docks I presumed.

"Now why would you have to do that to little old me?" I said in a childlike voice even though I'm sixteen.

"Because we can't have you escape from us after all of our hard work on you," Dave said smiling as we arrived at a big door.

"I wouldn't escape because I have nowhere to go and no reason to, so you don't have to knock me out," I was trying to convince him because I wanted to see the ocean.

"Fine we won't knock you out, but on one condition." Dave said looking at me.

"What is it?"

"You have to have one marine guard with you at all time."

"Yes of course thank you so much Dave!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Your welcome Crystal,' He awkwardly hugged me back and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I pulled away from him and pouted.

"Nothing I'm just laughing at the memories of you growing up around here," Dave has basically been my father because he was the head scientist and he did the experiments on me since I was five.

"Oh ok, then can we leave now?" I was impatient and he laughed again.

"Yeas we can let's go," He opened the door and I had to shield my sensitive eyes from the sunlight as we walked out to the boat. I had a bad feeling but little did I know that this bad feeling would be the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **You know this is going to be a fun story to write…**

 **HELLO there! Ok so just some info; imagine Crystal to be like a girl Jack Frost but with wolf ears and a tail. So her wooden staff is exactly like his.**

 **I hope you'll stick with me throughout this story and help me. BUT the important thing is that you like it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

When the doors opened I just stood there shocked. Dave walked ahead but when he noticed me not following he turned around. He saw me and laughed at my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

"Are you coming?" Dave asked and I snapped out of it and ran ahead.

"So this is a boat, it's really big," I said just amazed at everything around us, especially the ocean.

"Actually this is small compared to some warships that the marines have. I have seen a submarine before too," Dave and I walked up the stairs and onto the boat while discussing about submarines and how they worked.

"Can I go up there?!" I asked as I saw the crow's nest and I just wanted to see everything from up there.

"After we set sail and get you a guard, and if you want we can try to teach you how to maybe fly with your devil fruit," Dave offered to me which surprised me.

"I can actually fly and you're going to let me?" I was really excited to get out of here.

"Of course but we need to get you a guard," I scowled at that; I hate marines they always push me around and call me a 'demon' or a 'monster'.

"Fine, I did say that I would," I said as I folded my arms over my chest.

We walked inside the ship to the kitchen because Dave said it was lunch time. Dave opened the door and all the marines looked at him but I was hiding behind him. Dave turned his head to look at me and I just frowned.

"Come on Crystal you have to show yourself to the crew, they are being nice enough to escort us," Dave said to me like a father would. I just nodded and came out from behind him and the marines all gasped.

"Hello," I said shyly. Dead silence was all I heard until someone screamed 'monster'. I flinched at that but the marines didn't notice and just kept on yelling.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Get out of here!"

"GO DIE!"

Ok that last one hurt a lot. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the hot tears on my cheeks. I turned around and ran out the door with Dave yelling after me. I continued to run despite Dave running after me, and I ran to the one place I wanted to go. The crow's nest seemed to be my safe place. Dave hasn't found me so I just sat there and cried. I never cry but all of the feelings I have bundled up and I couldn't handle them anymore.

I don't know how long I sat there but I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up it was sunset so I stood up and looked around. The sunset was a beautiful orange and pink and it was the first one I had ever seen. I looked around the ocean until I spotted something out on the horizon. I looked down on the ship to find Dave and luckily he was on the deck talking with a marine.

"Hey Dave, I'm up here!" I yelled waving my arms.

"Crystal there you are! I was so worried, what are you doing up there come down this instant and meet your new guard," He yelled at me but I just smiled.

"No I don't think so; also I see a ship on the horizon!" I yelled back.

"A ship? Can you see what their flag is? Is it black or white?" I was confused about his question but I looked with my heightened sight.

"It's black with a skull that is wearing a straw hat," I said squinting at the approaching ship.

"Crystal, get down here right now!" Dave sounded scary so I nodded and jumped down in front of Dave.

"What's wrong? Is that ship bad or something?" I was confused but he ignored me and pulled me to a room and shoved me into it.

"Stay here and don't unlock this door," Dave closed the door without me saying another word and locked it.

I sat on the bed in the bedroom he put me in. I looked around and saw my staff in the corner. I got up and walked towards it. When I picked it up the whole thing frosted. It frightened me so I dropped it but then the frost just disappeared. I picked it up again and it frosted yet again, I decided to just keep it with me at all times now that I'm attached to it with my soul.

The ship suddenly shook and I heard and explosion. There were marines running past my room to the surface. I then focused my hearing onto what was going on outside and I heard a huge fight going on. I suddenly heard a feminine shot from up on the deck.

"I'm going to look for some treasure!"

"Don't take too long witch, I don't want to wait!" I heard a gruff male voice call.

"Don't be mean to Name-swan!" Another male voice yelled.

I then heard multiple doors being opened down the hall and getting closer. When I listened up on the deck I didn't hear the fighting so I supposed it was over. The footsteps in front of my door pulled me out of my thoughts. Someone tried to open the door but realized it was locked.

"This must be where the reassure is!" The feminine voice yelled in glee in front of my door. I was afraid and scared of what was happening.

"Sanji! Can you kick down this door?" The feminine voiced yelled for someone. That's when the door was kicked open and the door flew into the wall next to me. I paled and my grip on my staff tightened when I could see two figures in the dust. When the dust cleared I saw a woman with long orange hair and brown eyes. She had on a tank top that showed off her BIG chest and short shorts. There was a man next to her in a suit. He had blond hair that covered one of his eyes; he also had a curly eyebrow and was smoking. They both just stared at me until the woman screamed.

"AHHHH MONSTER!" She yelled and I flinched and scooted on the bed against the wall. My ears flattened against my head and my tail stopped moving. When she saw this, her eyes softened.

My ears then perked up when I heard seven more footsteps coming our way I then tried to scoot farther against the wall in fear of what they would do. Where were the rest of the marines and where was Dave?!

"MOSTER!"

"DEMON!"

"GO AWAY!"

I heard three yells and looked up to the three guys to be screaming at me one was a boy with raven colored hair and a straw hat, one with curly black hair and a long nose, the other one a strange creature with a pink hat. There was also a man with green hair and three swords, a woman with black hair and blue eyes, a big man that looked mechanical, and a skeleton with an afro.

"Cut it out you're scaring her!" The orange haired woman yelled.

"But Namiiiiiii," The straw hat boy whined.

"Damn it Luffy, SHUT UP!" The woman, Nami I guess, hit the boy I think named Luffy over the head.

"W-Who are y-you and what have you d-done with D-Dave?" I stuttered in fear.

The boy Luffy ran up to me and put out his hand and that made me jump out of the bed and back up into the empty corner of the room.

"Hey, no need to be scared. I don't know who this Dave person is but we can find him. My name Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy yelled as I just stared at him. The rest of the people walked into the room and relaxed but they left the door wide open. I eyed the door and ran at the speed of sound to the deck. When I looked around I saw marine bodies all over the deck and they all looked dead.

I started to hyperventilate at the site of all the blood and bodies. I heard the group running towards me but I didn't care and just kept on continuing to hyperventilate at the sight.

"OI, Chopper you better help this wolf," I heard the gruff voice call and I just fell on my knees while clutching the spot above my heart to attempt calm down my heart.

"It's going to be okay just down, everything is going to be okay," The animal with a pink hat reassured me. I just nodded as I started to calm down.

"I'm Chopper, the doctor for the Straw Hat pirates," Oh so they're pirates, I wonder what they do.

He injected a needle into my arm that made me calm down in a total of seconds. After I was done freaking out I turned to him.

"Thanks a lot Chopper," I smiled at him and did some weird dance.

"You don't need to thank me you dumb ass," He said while laughing.

"Don't worry about him he always does that," The woman Nami said smiling at me.

"Oh ok, so what do pirates do, I've never heard of them before," I said and they all looked surprised.

"You've never heard of pirates before?" Luffy said shaking my shoulders.

"Have you been living in a ditch your whole life or something?" The green haired man asked.

"Well I've never been outside before," I said and they all just looked at me again.

"Where have you been your whole life?!" They all yelled at me.

"My whole life I've been tested on by the marines and they always caged me but Dave was really nice to me, that's why I need to find him," I said looking around and trying to smell him out.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked me looking confused.

"I'm trying to find Dave," Just then I smelled him but he also smelled like blood so I immediately ran to him.

"Dave? Dave?! DAVE WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled until I heard him off in a room.

"Crystal…come here sweetie," He called just like a father would and I immediately started to cry from him sounding too weak.

"Dave, oh god Dave," I cried even harder when I saw him stabbed with a fatal wound in his stomach.

"Crystal, thank god you're alright, I want you to run away and become free. Here's the key for your collar, I want you to become strong and gain important friends. Don't let anyone try anything on you or your friends you got that?" I nodded and sobbed while holding his hand with the key he gave me.

"Good, now I can go on knowing you'll be fine," He smiled and let out his last breath.

"Dave…Dave? Hey Dave come on wake up, we need to go see the admiral," I was being desperate but I didn't care I just wanted Dave to come back.

"We need to go come on," Nami said pulling me off the ground and she started to pull me away from Dave.

"NO, I can't leave Dave! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" I yelled pulling away but then the green haired guy threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to their ship.

I fell asleep while the green haired guy carried me to the ship. I dreamt of Dave and I cried, but the dreams were always happy. I woke up from the feeling of coldness and looked around and I never believed what I saw…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

 **That was cool and also, CLIFFHANGER XD**

 **Comment what you think about the story so far, I would like to know what you guys are thinking about the story so far and ideas you guys want to add. Well I'm not much of a talker….so I guess GOOD BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on a medical bed in a small room but there was one thing wrong. I looked around and saw the whole room frozen. I noticed I was holding my staff but I didn't want to let it go so I got off the bed and walked towards the door. The door was frozen shut so I couldn't open it but it seems no matter what I do it won't open. I started to get scared, I can't get out and that means that I can't survive like that.

"Luffy? Nami?! CHOPPER?! ANYONE OUT THERE?! Please help! I'm stuck in here! Please!" I pleaded; I didn't like to be stuck in small spaces and this was a pretty small space.

"Hey you okay?" A male voice said outside the door.

"No I'm not, th-the whole r-room is f-frozen," I said starting to feel cold which was weird because I ate that devil fruit so the cold shouldn't be affecting me.

"WHAT?! The room froze?! Ok just hang on I'll go get some help," The guy said while running off.

I then heard nine people running toward this room. I didn't care who they were I just wanted out of this room quick.

"Hello Okami-san, what has happened to you?" A woman's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" I asked while shivering.

"I'm Robin, the archeologist of this ship," Robin said in a sweet voice.

"Hi R-Robin, well wh-what happened was I-I woke up holding m-my staff and I still h-had the sea prism stone c-collar on. When I l-looked around the whole r-room was frozen and I then c-called for help and now we a-are here," I explained while sitting against the door clutching my staff.

"Have you eaten a devil fruit Ms.?" Robin asked.

"Yea I have and my name is Crystal," I said.

"Hello Crystal, do you know which devil fruit?" Nami asked next.

"I ate the Winter-Winter fruit."

"Thank you Crystal-san now we are going to let Swordsman-san here of cut down the door, ok?" Robin offered and I went to go sit down on the bed again.

The swordsman then succeeded in cutting down the door but not the ice that was covering it. I just stared in wonder at the ice that was created. The swordsman just looked at the ice in wonder and sliced at it again but the ice did nothing.

"Damn what is this ice made out of?!" The swordsman cursed as he sheathed his swords.

"Then I guess I'll just punch it!" Luffy yelled as he punched it. He waited a moment until he yelled in pain.

"Let me try to blow it up!" The cyborg yelled as he shot a missile at the ice but it didn't even crack in the slightest.

"Ok clearly force isn't an option, Crystal can you make the ice disappear?" Nami asked me in a very nice voice.

"I don't know how though," I said as I started to hyperventilate again.

"Crystal just calm down and think," Chopper told me attempting to calm me down but I couldn't.

' _I can't, Dave please I need your guidance, please tell me what to do!'_ I thought until I remembered what Dave told me about the staff.

"The staff channels my power so that must be it…" I mumbled loud enough for the group to hear.

"What do you mean your staff?" The skeleton asked.

I ignored him and put the staff on the bed. I looked at the staff and slowly the ice started to retreat into the staff. I stared as the staff glowed a blue during this moment. When it stopped glowing the whole room was back to normal and I just stared at my staff. The whole crew came running into my room and just stared.

"That was quite interesting," Robin commented as she looked through a book that appeared out of nowhere.

"David said that I could use my power through this staff but if it breaks, bad things happen," I said and picked up the staff again. When I picked it up I could feel energy flow all throughout my body and it felt amazing.

"What kind of bad things happen?" Chopper asked worried.

"Well he said I lose some of my power and a part of my soul if that makes any sense," I said sitting on the bed once again.

"Hey Crystal?" Luffy looked excited as he waited my response.

"Yea Luffy?"

"Do you want to join my crew?"

"Why not? I have nowhere else to go."

"YAY, Sanji make some meat for a party!" Luffy yelled at the blond named Sanji.

"Anything for Crystal-swaaaaaaan!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes. He then ran out of the room to who knows where.

"What's the party for?" I asked being dense as usual.

"It's for you of course, you're our new nakama!" The long nosed man yelled.

"Oh, but you don't have to do that, I'm just a demon on this ship," I said blushing slightly.

"Crystal, don't ever think badly about yourself, ok. If anyone picks on you again we will help you out because we are nakama!" Luffy yelled at me and I just nodded.

"Now come on so we can enjoy the party!" Nami said excitedly as she pulled me by the hand to the 'party place'.

"Can I take this collar off first it's kind of starting to really hurt me now?" I asked pulling at it.

"Yea here just let me get the key," Chopper said searching through his blue bag. When he pulled it out he handed it to Nami and she took off the collar.

"Thanks SO much, that thing was killing me," I said rubbing my neck and feeling a new surge of power running through me.

"You're welcome Crystal," Nami and Chopper said at the same time.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long?!" Luffy yelled from down a hallway.

"We're coming idiot just shut up!" Nami yelled back irritated and I just laughed.

We walked into what seemed like the kitchen and there was food everywhere. Everyone was eating and laughing at what Luffy was doing. I just sat down and looked at all the different kinds of food. They all looked so tasty I didn't know where to start.

"Go on Crystal-swan, you can just dig in like these idiots," Sanji said pointing to Luffy, Long nose, and Chopper.

"Ok," I said shyly.

I ate until I was full and just enjoyed myself for the first time in my life. I knew I was going to be happy here for a long time. It was nice to have friends Dave just like you said and I'll protect them with my life. Suddenly we heard cannon fire from outside. We all instantly stop what we are doing and run outside to see what happened. There was another pirate ship coming straight towards us. We all got ready for battle but I just stood there with my staff in my hands.

"Crystal you should go inside," Luffy said to me with a grin.

"NO! I want to protect my new friends just like Dave told me to!"

"HAHAHAHA Ok just don't get hurt," Luffy laughed and got ready for battle.

But no one noticed the sniper on top of the crow's nest aiming straight at Crystals heart. When the sniper shot crystal got hit directly in the heart. The whole straw hat crew turned just at the moment that crystal collapsed on the ground. Time froze as they watched until Luffy yelled.

"CRYSTALLLLLLL!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Hey guys! Wow I have updated a lot in the past two days…oh well.**

 **You know I didn't really like how this chapter ended up but I will live with it.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I don't know what you guys are thinking unless you tell me** **.**


	4. Chapter 4

"CRYSTALLLLLL!" Luffy yelled.

I just watched as I fell to the ground. I couldn't feel any pain, I suppose I'm dying. I just laid there but I didn't blackout or anything. I was confused, but I have never died before so I wouldn't know. I saw Chopper running over to me with tears in his eyes. He turned big and picked me up, he ran inside the ship and to his medical room. I was starting to regain my hearing and I heard him sniffling.

"Ch…Chopper?" I said weakly.

"Crystal! Crystal does it hurt? Well of course it's going to hurt you just got shot but I should still ask you since I'm a doctor. Crystal can you hear my? Are you blacking out or feeling dizzy? Just tell me anything ok?" Chopper rambled on worriedly.

"Chopper I'm fine. Look I'm not even bleeding, isn't that a good sign? I don't hurt or feel dizzy, it was just the shock of getting shot that made me feel bad," I said hugging the worried reindeer.

"But that's impossible, unless…" Chopper then started to look through his bookshelf on the wall.

"What do you mean Chopper?" I said standing up. I wobbled a bit but I soon found my balance.

"CRYSTAL, CRYSTAL PLEASE DON'T DIEEEEEE!" Luffy said running into the infirmary. He then pushed me to the ground in a bear hug while he cried and sniffled.

"Luffy, I'm fine; I'm not going to die so you don't have to worry ok?" I said while running my hand through his hair comfortingly.

"B-But you got shot in the heart," he said with tears still in his eyes.

"It looks like I'm fine though but we don't know how, so we are going to figure it out," I said making Luffy sit in front of me.

"I might now how you survived the deadly shot Crystal-san," Robin said walking in with a different book than last time.

"Really, could you tell me please?" I asked politely.

"Of course, now is this the devil fruit you ate?" She showed me the Winter-Winter fruit and I nodded, "Well this type of fruit is a logia type devil fruit, that means nothing can hurt you unless its made out of sea prism stone or the ocean."

"That sounds strong," I said looking at my palms.

"It's the strongest type of devil fruit, Luffy and I here are paramecia type devil fruit users, I can grow body parts anywhere I have seen and if I'm close enough," To show this she grew arms all around me in a circle.

"Wow, and Luffy you're a devil fruit user too?" I asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Yea! I ate the Gum-Gum fruit! It makes me a rubber man," To show this off he stretched his cheeks as long as his arms could go.

"That's amazing! You could use that in so many ways in a fight!" I was so fascinated in his powers.

"I ate a devil fruit too Crystal!" Chopper yelled happily as he sat in my lap.

"Is that how you turned big?" I asked while he just nodded.

"Doctor-san here is a zoan type devil fruit user. He can turn into seven different forms. The specific type of fruit is the Human-Human fruit," Robin explained as Chopper showed off his different forms.

"That's cool! Wow I never even knew devil fruits existed," I said smiling.

"That's alright, most people think they are just myth," Robin said.

"Also if it isn't much of a problem can I know the rest of the crew's names?" I asked shyly.

"Of course! Let's go right now!" Luffy said pulling me through the hallways to the deck.

"Luffy! Stop pulling dear Crystal-swan so roughly!" The blonde said.

"Ok Crystal this is Sanji our cook!" Luffy said ignoring Sanji completely.

"Hello Sanji, how are you?" I asked sweetly and he instantly turned into a dancing noodle with hearts in his eyes.

"Awww Crystal-swaaan just asked me how I was doing!" Sanji said dancing around.

"Hey Crystal let's go meet Zoro next!" Luffy yelled before pulling me along again.

Luffy then pulled me through the ship again until we came outside again. I don't know why Luffy had to go through the whole ship again but I'm not going to question it. He then pulled me to what I now noticed was the crow's nest. I smiled at it as he stretched his arm to the trap door of the room.

"Wow you can really stretch far Luffy!" I said as we were flying up.

"Yea I can stretch pretty far," He said as we entered the lookout room.

"What do you want now Luffy," The green haired man said as he did pullups with weight on his ankles. His back was also turned to us.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Crystal, no need to be mad," Luffy laughed.

"I'm Zoro, first mate, and swordsman," He then went silent.

"Hello Zoro, you must be pretty strong," I said examining the weights.

"I bet you couldn't pick them up," He said smirking.

"How much does each weigh?" I asked knowing how much I could lift.

"About three hundred each," He said picking up one of them with ease.

"What's your heaviest?" I asked, I knew I could lift three times heavier.

"I have a one thousand one but even I can't even lift that with ease yet, and its actually down on the deck at the moment, we got it at the last island," He said as I walked down the ladder to the deck.

"Crystal, where are you going?" Luffy asked as he jumped down to the grass deck.

"I'm going to lift this weight," I said smiling at the giant block in front of me.

"You can't lift that!" Long nose guy said from one of the tables on the side of the deck.

"That's Usopp by the way, he's our sniper and liar," Luffy said laughing at Usopp's reaction.

"But Usopp I can, I have special wolf genes remember," I said smiling at him.

"How about we get everybody to witness this?" Robin said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ok I wouldn't mind," I said looking at the weight again. After the next two minutes everyone was outside waiting for me to lift it.

"Here I go…" I said putting my fingers underneath the weight and slowly bring it up.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Chopper yelled but everyone else was quite

I lifted it above my head and turned around grinning at everybody. They just stared with wide eyes and mouths open.

"Crystal, how did you get that strong?" Nami asked me.

"Well I was given the strange wolf DNA and it gave me strength. Then the scientist made me go through tests to see what I could do. That also goes for my other senses as well." I said setting the weight down gently.

"So you were just given power?" the cyborg asked and I just nodded.

"Wow, well you got one thing out of being with the marines your whole life," the cyborg said again.

"Hey now that everybody is here we can introduce you to the rest of the crew!" Luffy yelled with excitement.

"Ok well you haven't met Brook our magician and skeleton! There's Franky, our shipwright and cyborg. And that's actually it right?" Luffy said looking around.

"Yes that's everybody Luffy," I giggled.

I then yawned and realized it was sunset. I looked at the chatting group and walked up to Nami and Robin.

"Where am I going to be sleeping" I asked as they turned to me.

"Well we don't have space in our room so you could get your own room. We have enough empty rooms here," Nami said looking at Robin and they both nodded.

"Cyborg-san, is there a ready bedroom for Crystal-san here?" Robin asked Franky and he nodded.

"Yea I can show you it right now," he said leading me down into the ship, "Here it is, we can get you more furniture when we get to the next island."

"Thank you so much, for everything, I appreciate it," I said as I told him good night. I saw the bed and just laid on it. I fell asleep instantly and going into the dreamland I experienced many things.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Wow, this story is going fast BUT don't worry it won't end anytime soon. I'm having too much fun with this story MWAHAHAHA. *cough* So please review and if you have any ideas PM me and I will answer back within a day or so. Sapphire out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for your information, this is going to be a dream for the beginning. So enjoy and I hope you like it!**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 _I woke up to a blinding light. I looked around and noticed I was in a forest. I was in a clearing and started walking to the forest clearing. I heard some rustling in the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing. I turned around and saw Luffy sprinting. He tripped in the middle of the clearing and fell. He laid there and started to punch the ground. I ran over to him, I put a hand on his back but it went through him like I was a ghost._

" _Where are you?" Luffy whispered._

 _I tried to talk but nothing came out. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I couldn't speak! He then sat up and just looked at the ground. I went to go sit in front of him while he just kept on staring at the ground. He then punched the ground again, I was guessing from anger._

" _Where are you…..Crystal?" Luffy whispered again._

 _I just looked at Luffy in complete shock. I was right in front of him, yet he thought I was missing? Was I a ghost now, or am I dreaming about something? I think I was in a dream, but it felt so real. I then saw Zoro come out from the bushes. He saw Luffy and frowned; Zoro then came over and sat next to Luffy._

" _Don't worry Luffy, we will get her back," Zoro said handing him a piece of paper._

" _What is it?" Luffy asked exactly my question for Zoro._

" _The 'people' left it for us, it's a trap but it tells us where they are taking her," Zoro said smiling at Luffy._

" _But I know you don't care if it's a trap and just want to get her back right?" Zoro said to a wide eyed Luffy._

 _Luffy then smiled a huge grin and jumped up. He raised his arms in the air and yelled._

" _We will get you back!" Everything then went black and I was falling._

I woke up to some sunlight coming through the only window in my room. I looked around and saw my staff in the corner. I got up and picked it up examining it. It glowed whenever I picked it up but I guessed that was just my power flowing through it. I then examined my clothing and noticed I was still wearing my blue hoodie and brown pants with no shoes. I was fine with wearing it again so I then walked out of my room.

I didn't know my way around very well so I used my sense of smell and hearing to find the kitchen. I followed my senses until I found the kitchen and noticed there were only two people inside. Robin was sitting at the table with some coffee and reading a book. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking like a mad man but I just assumed it was for breakfast. The two then noticed me and they both smiled a small smile.

"Hello Crystal-san, how are you this fine morning?" Robin asked me putting her book down.

"I'm fine thank you," I said leaning my staff against the table and sitting down.

"Ahhh, Crystal-swan, what would you like to drink this fine morning?" Sanji asked me with hearts in his eyes.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" I asked hoping I would get my favorite drink.

"Just in luck Crystal-swan, I have enough for just one more batch and it's all yours!" He yelled getting started on my hot chocolate.

"Thank you Sanji," I said looking at the table in boredom.

"Crystal-san," Robin said.

"Yes Robin?"

"Can you tell me more about your past," At this I perked up.

"Why would you wanna know that?" I asked mostly confused.

"Because I want to know what the marines tested on you," I just looked at the woman with pure shock.

"W-Well, I don't remember all of them," I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"That's fine just tell me the ones you remember," Robin just smiled and by then Sanji was done with cooking and sat at the table listening.

"The one that I most remember is…Hmmm…probably when they tested multiple different poisons on me," I said tapping my chin.

"Do you know what types?" Robin asked me.

"No but they were all effected, all of them at least hurt me as much as breaking a bone, or even worse but I don't remember the pain much. The next one was probably, them testing bullets on me, but I don't remember that one much just the pain," At that I shivered remembering the pain they caused me but Dave always helped me afterward.

"You're strong Crystal-swan," Sanji said looking at me sadly.

"How?" I asked slightly confused.

"You're so young yet you can still smile and talk about stuff like they are just an old childhood memory," Sanji said smiling at me softly.

"I'm only sixteen, I'm not that young, what how old are you guys?" I asked feeling small.

"Well I'm thirty, Sanji here is twenty one, Luffy is nineteen, Zoro is also twenty one, Usopp is nineteen, Nami is twenty, Chopper is seventeen in human years, Franky is thirty six, and Brook is ninety," Robin told me and I felt very young here.

"Wow I kinda feel young, but there has to be a youngest," I said chuckling.

"SANJI! BREAKFAST!" Luffy yelled crashing into the kitchen.

"Damn it Luffy! I just got that door fixed! And breakfast is already waiting I'm just waiting on everyone to get here! I'm not going to let anyone on this ship to starve!" Sanji yelled kicking Luffy out of the kitchen, literally.

"Aww, fine Sanji, hey Crystal!" Luffy yelled at me.

"Yea Luffy?" I asked after drinking some of the hot chocolate Sanji gave me.

"Wanna come fishing with me?" I just looked at him.

"What's fishing?" I asked and Luffy just gasped and pulled me out of the kitchen. You could hear Sanji's protests from the kitchen but we just ignored it.

"Ok so what you do is you put the bait onto your fishing pole and stick it in the water. You then wait for a tug and you pull your pole out of the water with a fish on it!" He explained and it sounded pretty simple.

"Ok I'll do it with you," I said throwing my line in the water with some bait on it. Luffy and I sat patiently waiting for something to happen. I then gasped.

"Luffy I just felt a slight tug!" I laughed at him. Luffy just smiled at me.

"Then wait until the fish takes the bait and then pull in," I nodded staring at the bobber, waiting for it to go under. When it went under I gasped again and started pulling but the fish was huge! I couldn't reel it in on my own. If I used my full strength the fishing pole would snap and I would lose my first fish. Luffy started to pull me around the waist but we eventually got flung into the airy.

Luffy and I were now half a mile away from the boat in midair. I started screaming and so did Luffy, I then looked at the boat to see the whole crew just staring at us with fear and worry clear on their faces.

"CRYSTAL, LUFFY!" The crew yelled and I then saw Zoro and Sanji both dive into the water. Luffy and I soon fell into the water also but we sank fast. I looked over at Luffy and grabbed his hand and smiled. I then felt the air in my lungs give out and saw Luffy freak even though we were severely weakened. I then felt the darkness creep in, the last thing I felt was someone picking me up and swimming towards the surface.

I woke up coughing horrifically. When I finally stopped I looked up with a huge headache. Everyone was looking at me, and when I turned I saw Luffy was just waking up as well. I tried to sit up but winced at how bad my head hurt. Chopper came over and pushed me back down

"Just rest Crystal, the sea water affected you badly so you need to rest," Chopper informed me and I just nodded and turned my head to see Luffy sit up completely fine.

"Hey Luffy, you okay?" I asked hoarsely from my aching throat.

"Yea this happens to me a lot but are you okay? You were under for quite a long time," Luffy said looking at me sadly.

"I'm fine just a really bad headache and my throat hurts when I talk but I'm fine," I said and chuckled but that hurt my lungs and ended up coughing.

"Ok, just get better so we can go fishing again!" He laughed and ran off into the kitchen with Sanji chasing after him.

"Crystal you can come and rest in the infirmary ok, I'll get Sanji to bring up some food for you when you wake up," Chopper said growing into his big form and carrying me to the infirmary,

"Can I have my staff?" I asked as Chopper placed me on the bed and I slowly drifted to sleep.

"I'll tell Usopp to bring it here, you can rest for now," Chopper said and I smiled and nodded, I then fell into a peaceful sleep.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **You know I had different intentions for this chapter…oh well. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but it might be a while due to real life stuff but don't worry it won't be too long. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized I haven't done this before but, disclaimer I do not own One Piece, only Crystal.**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

I woke up to the sounds of Nami yelling. She didn't sound nervous but she did sound like she was rushing everyone. I then realized it was about late morning so I got out of bed and put on my blue sweatshirt again and brown pants. I didn't have any clothes or money to borrow from Nami so I had to stick with my same clothing.

I got up and looked around my room for my staff. I saw it leaning against the nightstand next to my bed. I grabbed it and walked up to the deck. When I got there the sky was cloudy and some white powder was falling from the sky. It covered the ship making it looked covered with a white frosting almost. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were outside with heavy coats on playing in the white powder. I was curious on what they were doing so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what is this stuff?" I asked and they looked shocked.

"You don't know what snow is even though you ate the Winter-Winter fruit?" Asked Usopp and I just nodded.

"Well snow is cold and comes from the season winter, it's basically frozen rain but powdery," Nami explained as she walked down the stairs and was wearing a heavy coat as well and some jeans with boots.

"Crystal?" Chopper looked at me worriedly.

"Yes Chopper?"

"Aren't you cold out here?" He asked shivering and I just shook my head no.

"You look cold though so you should go inside and eat something warm," I said referring to all three of the boys.

"Ok!" They actually agreed but it was probably from the food that got their attention.

Nami then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and then walked over to the railing. Nami followed me and leaned on the railing.

"We are heading to a winter island; no one's going to be living on that island so you could start your training for your devil fruit. Robin and Chopper could help you if you like; heck we could even get Zoro to help you learn how to use your staff in battle. Well Zoro won't help you learn it with powers but like a real weapon," Nami offered and I just smiled.

"That would be nice, I don't want to be a burden forever," I said smiling even wider than I have in a while.

"Then we will start right when we land, first I want to give you a pair of clothes and test something out," She said smiling mischievously.

"That would be nice, I'm kinda warm in these clothes," I said scratching the back of my head while chuckling.

"Really? Well I have some clothes that are similar but they are good for you in this weather," Nami said pulling me to her room.

She started to go through her closet to find the 'perfect outfit' for me. She then yelled 'Aha!' and threw me the clothes and ran out of the room before I could say anything. I took off my clothes and put on the clothes she gave me blindly. When I looked in the mirror she had next to her closet I just gasped. I was wearing a dark blue shirt that now had frost on it from me, it had a big V-neck that showed off my chest and was the same color of my sweatshirt. I then got to my shorts, they were the same brown from my pants and were _very_ short. They reached just under my butt but there was still room where I could be comfortable.

I then just shrugged and walked out of Nami's room. I held my staff while I walked up to the kitchen, I could tell everyone was there with my hearing. I reached the door and opened it, and when I did mostly everyone gasped. I was confused until Robin spoke up.

"Aren't you cold Crystal-san?" Robin just looked at me with amusement.

"No, should I be?" I questioned and everybody just looked at each other.

"It's because of her devil fruit everyone so just calm down," Nami said bored.

"Oh" everyone said and then Sanji came running up to me.

"CRYSTAL-SWAN! YOU LOOK SO LOVELY TODAY! Are you sure you aren't cold?! I could heat you up with a BIG hug!" Sanji practically screamed at me. I flinched and covered my ears from the loud sound.

"OI love cook you are hurting her ears with your nonsense!" Zoro yelled and I flinched again.

"OH YEA?!" Sanji yelled and it then turned into a yelling and screaming fight.

"WILL YOU QUIT HURTING CRYSTAL?!" Luffy surprisingly yelled and everyone went silent. By that point I was covering my ears and sat on the ground against the wall.

"Sorry…" They both mumbled.

"Crystal, are you alright?" Chopper whispered and I nodded. I stood up and some people looked at me worriedly and sadly but others went on with their life.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit," I said smiling at Chopper and he nodded smiling too.

"Don't forget your staff again Crystal," Usopp said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Usopp," I said grabbing my staff and walking outside.

There was quite a bit of 'snow' as Nami called it. I walked in it and finally sat in the middle of it. I felt very comfortable sitting in this snow and I smiled. I felt a weird connection with it and closed my eyes focusing on the connection. I then felt a weird sensation go through my body and I opened my eyes. Snow was floating all around me and I grinned very widely. I stood up and the snow still floated in the air. I looked around to see the balls of snow to be all around me and I got an idea.

I imagined the snow to start swirling in a circle like a tornado, but not enough to really start anything. I smiled and let it all fall to the ground gently. I then got another idea but it was better. I sat down in the snow again and focused on it. I then felt the snow gather underneath me and I opened my eyes. I saw the snow made me lift off the grown a bit so I was floating. I smiled and I made the snow make me go higher until I was higher than the ship. I stood up and I started to float around the ship like I was surfing.

I yelled in pure excitement but that gathered the attention from my crew mates. They came outside and saw me and gasped. Luffy just laughed jumping up and down. I laughed along as everybody joined in the laughing session. I then floated back onto the deck to be instantly hit with a hug from Luffy.

"That was amazing Crystal!" He said and I just smiled.

"Yea, can you do that again?" Usopp asked me.

"That's the start of your training right there!" Nami exclaimed while clapping.

"Well thanks guys, and yes I can do it again, would anyone like to take a ride?" I asked and the three fools in front of me raised their hands jumping up and down. I just chuckled and picked Luffy because he was the captain and can order me to make him ride first.

"YAY! Let's go Crystal!" Luffy yelled and I smiled while everybody watched as I sat in the middle of the snow.

"Now Luffy I want you to sit across from me and no standing up while doing this or we might fall, do you understand because if you stand up once I won't let you ride anymore," I said in a stern voice and he nodded seriously, "Alright then let me start."

I watched Luffy sit across from me and waited for me. I smiled and closed my eyes finding the connection of the snow. I found the connection and started to gather the snow up around me and lifted us in the air. Luffy started laughing and yelling down at the crew. I smiled and opened my eyes and stood up. Luffy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought we couldn't stand up while doing this," He said annoyed.

"I said you couldn't stand up but how can I see where we are going if I'm sitting down?" I asked and he gave up arguing. I then thought about that dream I had the other day. I looked at Luffy and sat down getting serious. He noticed too and got serious, I was ready for a long talk so I ordered the snow to keep on circling the top of the ship so no one can here our conversation.

"Luffy I had a dream the other day but it felt really real," I said looking down.

"What happened?" He hesitated in asking.

"Well…you were asking where I was, over and over again. You kept on punching the ground in frustration too. Zoro came and told you, you guys would get me back and handed you a note from some 'people'," I said looking at Luffy with a hint of fear. Luffy nodded taking it in before asking a question.

"What did the note say?" He asked and I just looked down again.

"It said where I was located and where they were taking me, Zoro said it was a trap but you didn't care and yelled that you would get me back from the 'people'," I said still looking down at the ground.

"Do you know who the 'people' are?" Luffy asked and I just shook my head.

"No, but Luffy what if the dream becomes a reality?" I asked looking at him with complete fear in my eyes.

"I would never let that happen to you, thank you for telling me Crystal," he said smiling at the end.

"Thank you Luffy, how about we get back I'm kinda hungry from not eating breakfast," I said chuckling and he laughed too.

"Yea, I'm hungry too," He said and we flew back onto the deck. I felt a little weak from using my power for a long time but paid it no mind and walked into the kitchen with Luffy. The rest of the crew went back inside because we took a long time and they were becoming cold.

"Hey Sanji, could I have some soup please?" I asked and he smiled nodding at me.

"SANJI! I want meat now!" Luffy yelled pounding on the table.

"Shut up you idiot! You just ate breakfast!" Luffy pouted and I laughed.

"So Crystal-san, how did you figure out your power?" Brook asked me and I shrugged.

"Well, I just got a feeling and imagined whatever I wanted with the snow and it happened," I said and Sanji then placed the bowl of soup in front of me. I said thanks and started to eat it.

"Oh right, so Crystal here is going to start training her on the next island and I wanted some people to help out," Nami said placing a piece of paper on the table.

"What's that Nami?" Usopp asked Nami and she just smiled.

"It's the training plan for Crystal here," Nami just looked plain evil as she read over the 'training plan'.

"So we are going to have Crystal train with…" I zoned out while thinking about my own training plan. I thought I could just spend time in my natural environment and get a feel for my surroundings and learn myself. Then I could train with Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Nami. Zoro and Nami would teach me how to fight with my staff and Luffy and Sanji would teach me hand to hand combat.

"…So what do you think Crystal?" Nami asked sweetly pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked around and everyone looked scared. I was confused until I realized what we had been talking about.

"Well how about…" I then explained my training session and everyone agreed looking relieved. Nami grumbled some choice words and I just chuckled. I then got caught up in a conversation with Robin and Franky talking about their ship named 'The Thousand Sunny'.

 **(Time skip to later in the day)**

The rest of the day I had been bonding with each crew mate. I did different activities with everyone. Brook taught me how to read sheet music. Franky showed me some of his blueprints. Nami showed me how to make maps. I just watched Zoro train while occasionally talking a short conversation. Sanji taught me how to chop certain fruits and veggies. Chopper taught me how to bandage someone up. Usopp showed me all his cool inventions. And Luffy told me all the different adventures they had been on. I had a lot of fun today and it was now dinner time.

"Luffy stop stealing food!"

"I don't care what color!"

"So what do you think…"

"Give me it!"

"God damn it!"

I just looked at all the people shouting and sweat dropped. I never knew it was this hectic at dinner time. Oh with Luffy stealing food and all the arguments going on all at the same time made my ears hurt a bit but I dealt with it. And I never realized that all my senses were going crazy unless I focused on them and that seemed weird to me. The food should be hurting my nose from the smell or my hearing should be gone by now from all the screaming the crew often does. I assume it's just because I have gotten used to it.

I finished my food and put my plates in the sink. Everyone else was still eating but I was exhausted and decided to go to bed. I placed my staff next to my bed and got under the covers in my one pair of pajamas that I had and went into a peaceful sleep once again.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Wow that took me a little bit to write considering a lot of it wasn't dialogue. That's fine though, and if you guys didn't realize Crystal carries her staff almost everywhere except if I say otherwise. Well I hope you liked it and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own One Piece, I only own Crystal!**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._.**

I woke up at about early morning. I grabbed my staff and put on the clothes Nami gave me yesterday and headed up to the kitchen. I yawned as I walked in and sat down without thinking and put my head on the table. I sat there for a good ten minutes until I noticed it was too quiet. I looked around and noticed nobody around. I used my enhanced hearing to listen for any heartbeats on the ship but I didn't feel a single beat. I began to panic and ran outside onto the deck.

The first thing I noticed was the snow still falling and the giant winter island in front of me. I smiled and to make me feel safe I listened for heartbeats on the island and heard eight of them but I just assumed that Brook was on the island. I grinned and sprinted towards the edge of the ship and jumped off. I then felt the wind spinning around me; I looked around and saw it holding me up in the air! I wasn't expecting that, I just wanted to jump to the ground but I guess instincts took over and I started to fly.

I started to giggle as I flew above the snow covered trees. I then started to full out laugh with joy as the air flew in my face making my hair fly away from my face. I didn't know how fast I was going but everything was a blur as I flew in between trees and dodging everything in my path. I finally found myself in a pure white field of snow that was untouched. I started to walk on it but I kept the wind lifting me up just enough so I wouldn't damage the perfect field. When I reached the middle I sat down on the snow without damaging it.

I focused on everything around me and I felt all of the snow, wind and ice that was around me. I could feel the energy of it all flowing through me, and I felt the best that I ever had in my whole life. I focused on all my senses so I felt everything and just let it all soak in. It felt like I was receiving knowledge from winter itself about how I could use my new found power. I smiled, thinking that even nature wanted to help and make me happy.

I heard a rustling in the bushes at the tree line and my head snapped there instantly. I knew exactly who it was though. I then put my hand in the air and made a motion with my hand. The wind I commanded flew over to the bushes and picked up the small reindeer as he screamed in fright as I giggled and brought him over to me. He looked at me in surprise as I sat him down and not damaging the snow.

"Crystal…did you just…?" Chopper was speechless and it was adorable.

I giggled, "Yes Chopper, I just flew you over to me, why are you so curious?" I asked amused at his facial expression.

"Well everyone was back on the ship and we were ready to eat lunch. We then realized that you weren't on the ship and I decided to come looking for you," Chopper said smiling at me looking proud of himself.

"Well thank you for coming all the way out here for me. Shall we go back then?" I asked and he nodded. He stood up while I just sat there smiling at him. Chopper just looked at me looking really confused.

"Aren't we going back?"

"Yea we are, I was just going to warn you before you started screaming," I said and finally stood up and waved my staff around us in a circle.

"Do you mean we are…?" Chopper trailed off.

"Yes Chopper, we are going to fly there, I hope you don't mind because I don't want to ruin this beautiful snow," I said as we started to levitate.

"It ok, but can I hold onto you?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, but don't let go or else you could fall," I said and he shrieked but I just laughed it off.

I then started to put more force into the wind and it carried us up far into the sky. I started to push the wind with us towards the direction of the Sunny. We flew for a good five minutes until we landed onto the deck and Chopper just looked at me with literal stars in his eyes and I laughed at him.

"Crystal, that was AMAZING!" Chopper yelled at me and I smiled but Choppers yell attracted a young captain and sniper.

"What happened, Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Well Crystal did this amazing thing with her powers! She-" Chopper was cut off by Usopp.

"I would love to hear it Chopper but can we head inside?" Usopp said shivering without a coat on.

"Yea, besides I'm starving because I didn't have breakfast," I said walking to the kitchen.

Lunch went by normally, well normal for the straw hat pirates at least. Chopper told the whole crew that I could fly and his amazing adventure though the winter forest. I ate my soup that Sanji made and laughed at Usopp's adventure in the woods, but you knew he was lying about most of it. Nami then told us that we only had until tomorrow morning to stay because of the log pose. I was a little sad but knew we were going to find another one again someday.

"So Nami," I said getting her attention.

"What type of island are we going to see next?" I asked getting quite curious to see another island possibly with people.

"Hmmm…I believe it's a summer island, and it has a big town in it," Nami said with a smile.

"What is summer like?" I asked assuming it was another season.

"It's the exact opposite of winter. Everything is boiling hot and there's green leaves on the trees with flowers everywhere…"Nami explained, but when I thought about it I didn't want to be in the heat. I liked being in the cold even if I could really feel it I still liked it.

"Thanks Nami, well I'm going to be out on the island training until tomorrow morning," I said taking my staff and waving at everybody.

"Wait Crystal-swan!" Sanji yelled, stopping me right at the door.

"Here, take this so you don't get hungry," Sanji said giving me a pot of soup, "Don't worry, it'll stay warm through tonight."

"Thank you so much Sanji," I said giving him a bright smile.

"Ahhhh! Crystal-swaaaaan just gave me a beautiful smile!" Sanji danced. I giggled and walked outside and flew back to the meadow.

For the rest of the afternoon I spent on learning how to create snow from my own will. Let me tell you it wasn't easy, it took me at least an hour for a snowflake to appear on my palm. The most after I was done training in that section was being able to make a snow ball the size of my hand. After that I went out to search for a lake to learn how to manipulate ice. When I found one I walked out to the middle of it and sat down. I got into my normal meditation state which is when I sit crisscross on the ground and place my staff across my lap, then I put my hand together and rest them in my lap. I focused on the ice and felt the energy but it was way harder to control.

I first tried to manipulate the ice but nothing moved. The ice was the hardest to feel the energy at all but maybe I should just start small. I decided to go back to the ship and steal an ice cube from the freezer with Sanji's permission and ran back to the lake. I sat back down and just concentrated on the cube in my hands. I wanted to make a circle out of the cube first so I tried imagining the cube forming into a sphere. When I opened my eyes I saw what looked like a cube with very smoothed edges. I sighed and kept on trying. I did this for the rest of the day and at the end I was finally able to manipulate the ice cube at my own will.

When it was pitch black outside I decided I would head back to the cave I found this morning. I had put the soup that Sanji had given me in there and I'm going to eat. When I finished my bowl I went to go sleep on the bed made out of snow that I made. I had such a peaceful sleep…until _he_ woke me up.

"Crystal-san…get up…" I heard a sleepy voice say.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked sleepily reaching for my staff but the man took it away from me.

"You are coming with me and we are going to train," He said again and at that I woke up.

"Who are you and what do you mean you want to train me?" I asked the man that was wearing a white suit with black hair and wearing a sleeping mask on his forehead.

"I'm Aokiji, an admiral for the marines, and I'm taking you with me to headquarters to train," Aokiji said walking outside into the snow.

"I'm not coming with you, I have my friends here with me and I'm not leaving them.

"Hmmm, well I don't care, I was ordered to take you with me and if I don't then I will be in a lot of trouble," He said picking his ear and walked over to me again.

"I'm not going with you and that's final," I said walking past him but he grabbed my arm as I walked past him.

"Then, you are coming with me by force," Aokiji said pulling me and he was surprisingly strong. I couldn't break hold from his grasp as he pulled me across the island.

"Will you stop; I'm not going to train with you! You were the one who imprisoned me my whole life! I will call for my friends! I'm warning you!" I said yelling as I was trying to pull my arm away.

"Go ahead, you are still coming with me," He said bored and I just stared at him before screaming.

"LUUUFYYY! NAMIIIIIII! CHOOOPPEERRRR! ZOOOROOOO!" I screamed and Aokiji looked at me with slight shock, then it disappeared.

"So you are a part of the Straw Hats?" Aokiji just sounded amused and then off in the distance you could hear Luffy yelling.

"Yes I am and they will come and get me," I said confidently.

"Do you really believe that?" he said and I just blanked, "You have never been in the outside world, they are pirates, they kill and steal from innocent people. Do you really trust them that easily? They will turn their back on you any day now and you will be abandoned. You should come with me and the navy will take care of you."

"I-I do trust them and I believe in them, you can't make me think otherwise Aokiji," I said as we just stood in a clearing.

"CRYSTAAAALLLLL!" Luffy yelled close and I turned in the direction but Aokiji then crouched down and touched my ankle.

"Sorry Crystal-san, I'm gonna have to do this," Aokiji said and I then felt a horrible pain in my ankle slowly spreading. I screamed out with as much energy as I could, and I assumed Luffy could hear it because he started to yell for me again and the others were with him.

"Just stop it please!" I yelled as the pain was in my legs and growing up my stomach.

"I can't do that until Straw Hat and his crew are gone," Aokiji said and I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"What are you doing to me?!" I screamed in pain again as it was almost at my chest and my arms were also fully engulfed with pain.

"I'm freezing you alive, it must be painful but it must be done. I will not freeze your head though unless the situation gets drastic," Aokiji said and I processed the information. Since it was ice then I might be able to manipulate it, but I'm in too much pain and I wouldn't be able to manipulate this much ice.

"CRYSTAL! AOKIJI GET AWAY FROM CRYSTAL AND STOP HURTING HER!" Luffy yelled as he, Zoro and Sanji came into the clearing.

"I can't do that Straw hat, she is the government's property," Aokiji said as he smiled at Luffy.

"She isn't anyone's property! She is her own person! Crystal are you okay?!" Luffy yelled with full anger.

"Luffy…it hurts…" I said my voice hoarse from the screaming, the ice had fully covered my body except my head and I was surprisingly cold, "I'm cold and it hurts a lot Luffy…"

"Don't worry Crystal, we will get you back, I promise," Luffy said running at Aokiji with his fist raised.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ***Sigh* There it is. I hope you guys are ready for a fight scene next chapter. And this is after the time skip but its right after Fish Man Island. Aokiji is still an admiral too so you guys don't get too confused. Well that's all I have to say so please review and have a good day! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own One Piece, only Crystal…and that's not weird I swear._.**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Luffy was now fighting Aokiji. Luffy kept on throwing punches and Aokiji just blocked them. Zoro and Sanji were helping on the side too but not much. I knew Luffy didn't want anyone to involve but we knew that he was going to need help. Luffy threw another punch towards Aokiji's stomach but Aokiji just grabbed his hand and held Luffy in place. Luffy struggled but couldn't get free, at this time Zoro and Sanji were beginning to charge.

"I wouldn't move if I were you…I have Crystal-san and Straw Hat in my grasp and I could kill them any minute. I would start with Crystal-san over here though so you can go ahead and try but she will be dead. I will finish freezing here and if she isn't unfrozen soon then she will die in the next ten minutes," Aokiji said as Luffy was trying to break free still and Sanji and Zoro just stood still.

"Damn it, what are we going to do?" Zoro cussed.

"Shit, I don't know…we need to save Crystal-swan," Sanji said clutching his hands.

"Then we charge at the guy," Zoro said nonchalantly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! We could kill Crystal-swam!" Sanji yelled and just looked at Zoro.

"Then what do we do captain?" Zoro asked Luffy as he was still in Aokiji's hold.

"…" He looked down with his hat covering his face.

"Luffy…" I said with a sweet tone.

"Do what you need…I'm not as weak as he think I am…" I said giving him a bright smile with tears in my eyes.

"Alright, do what you need Zoro, Sanji. Don't worry about us!" Luffy yelled and Aokiji just sighed.

"Then the girl will die," Aokiji said and I felt it go up my neck _slowly_.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, it was the worst pain yet and it was going up my neck _so slow._

"Don't worry Crystal! We will get you out of here!" Was the last thing I heard Luffy say before I was covered with ice.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I woke up in darkness. I looked around and saw nothing around me. I was just floating in midair. I didn't know how long I was like that. I suddenly heard soft mumbling but it sounded so far away. It went on like this for a while. They slowly got louder but I could never figure out what they were saying. I was confused and scared. I didn't know where I was or if I was alright. I tried screaming for someone but nothing came out. The mumbling started to get too loud but I couldn't understand them. I covered my ears but I could still hear them. Then in an instance they were all gone. I took my hands off my ears and looked around. The darkness was slowly getting lighter. I think I am leaving this pit of loneliness forever.

The light suddenly got too bright and I covered my eyes. I let my eyes adjust to the light and opened them. I looked around the room and noticed no one was in here. I didn't recognize the place though. I tried to sniff but there were too many smells here. I couldn't think straight to think of where I was or who brought me here. I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. I felt dizzy and hot, which was making me sweat a lot.

I went to go stand up but wobbled. I fell and then started to get back up again. I finally was able to stand without falling but it just made me extremely dizzy. I walked to the door and opened it; I walked down the hallway to what seemed like the living room. I looked outside and saw it was about midday. I started to walk to the front door, when I opened up a wave of heat blasted in my face. I wobbled and had to hold onto the door to keep my balance. I was panting hard and sweating way too much.

I walked outside and into the heat and looked down the path that was in front of the house. I started to walk down it when I heard someone's voice. I ignored it and just kept on blindly walking down this path. The yelling got louder until I heard it behind me and now there were multiple of them. I slowly turned around and saw some blurry figures running towards me. They were starting to come into focus and I just smiled at them.

"CRYSTAL!" Luffy yelled as he ran towards me with the rest of the crew behind him.

"CRYSTAL! YOU NEED TO REST!" Chopper yelled as they finally caught up to me. I was still panting and sweating. Chopper turned into his human form and felt my forehead.

"YOU HAVE TOO HIGH OF A FEVER TO BE OUT HERE!" Chopper yelled and I covered my ears while they rung from the loudness. There was a ringing in my ear and I just looked at everyone. They were trying to talk to me but I just heard the ringing. I then backed up and sat on the ground covering my ears in pain. Then I looked up and saw everybody looking at me with worry. Chopper came up and spoke to me, but all I could hear was the continuous ringing that I heard. Chopper just looked at me and I was starting to become scared.

I tried to speak but I couldn't hear anything. I got an idea and stood up wobbly, Chopper helped me stand and I smiled at him. I started to walk wobbly over to the tree line across the field that we were in. I walked blindly again and found what I was looking for. I grabbed the stick and started to write on the ground. When I was finished I stood back for everyone to read. I sat up against a tree panting and feeling way too dizzy.

The message wrote 'I can't hear there is just this ringing. I feel dizzy, hot, sweaty, and all my senses are enhanced and it's just too much. I also feel weak for some reason and I just want to die right now honestly.'

The crew turned and looked at me sadly. I smiled at them as I felt myself falling into the lonely darkness again. I wanted to write one more message before I passed out. I got up while Chopper held me up. I walked over to the dirt again and started writing. Right as I finished the last word I felt my conscious slip away. The message I wrote seemed to scare everyone and it read.

'I feel like I'm slowly dying here.'

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **I'M DONE YAY! So I wrote such a short chapter because I might not be able to post for a while so I gave you this little 'filler' chapter so I can figure out where I want this story to go. I promise I won't let this story be abandoned and I will keep that promise. So bye bye!**

 **Remember to review to tell me how you feel about the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece, just Crystal**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

I was in the darkness again but, I strangely didn't feel lonely. I could feel the warmth on my hand like someone was always holding it. I smiled at that; I knew by that that I was loved with them. There were times when I couldn't feel the warmth anymore and I became restless and tried to reach out for the warmth and it would instantly come back. I knew someone was always watching me, and I was glad.

I started to see the light again so I closed my eyes and let myself wake up. I opened my eyes before shutting them immediately I let my eyes adjust but it still felt like everything was super bright. I turned my head to see Usopp sitting there holding my hand but sleeping. I smiled and started to move to get up. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and that made me feel dizzy to the point where I was swaying. I let my body adjust before looking at my surroundings. Usopp still sat in the chair sleeping, and I was in the same bedroom that I woke up in before. There was a dresser, closet, bathroom, mirror, bed, and a nightstand.

I looked back at Usopp and he seemed to be waking up. I smiled at that before he realized that I wasn't in front of him he screamed. I instantly put my hands to my ears, and then he noticed me and stopped immediately. I heard the ringing again but still took my hands off of my ears. I looked over to Usopp who trying to say something but I just waved it off. He looked over at the door before it slammed open, revealing Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Sanji. They all looked horrified before their eyes landed on me. I saw them smile, and then I saw Luffy running towards me to give me a bear hug. Before Luffy could get to me though, Sanji kicked him out of the way. I smiled as they looked to be yelling at each other.

Chopper then walked up to me, talking but I just looked at him. I guess they thought that my hearing would be fixed. I smiled at him as he seemed to be awaiting an answer, and everyone finally looked at me waiting for some kind of response. I then pointed at my ears and shook my head still smiling, and they just looked shocked. Chopper then pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of his bag, and I knew what he was going to do. He then showed me the paper and it had little writing on it.

'Hi Crystal, how are you feeling? Well how about you just tell me what you are feeling and I will help the best I can,' Chopper wrote and I started to write.

'Well, I still can't hear, and all my senses are still heightened. Everything seems too bright; I can smell a lot of things. My eyes, nose and ears hurt, especially my ears because Usopp accidentally screamed in my ear when I first woke up.' I wrote and handed it back to Chopper.

He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the paper and pen behind on the nightstand. Luffy and Nami then came over and Luffy grabbed the paper and started to write. He made a concentrating face and Nami then looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing. Nami sighed and grabbed the paper he was writing on and ripped it out. Luffy looked heartbroken before Nami started to tell him something. Luffy smiled and nodded, he started to say something for a minute and Nami just wrote as he spoke. When Nami she smiled and handed me the paper.

'HI CRYSTAL! I'm sorry you're hurt; I just didn't want you to be taken because you are my nakama! So how are you feeling? I'm sure you are hungry because I know I am! You have been asleep for a long time, and I got scared when you said that…you were feeling like you wanted to die. I didn't know what to do and I felt helpless as the captain. But I know Chopper will save you! Welp that's it I guess haha!' Luffy said. I chuckled and started to write.

'Hi Luffy, I'm just feeling sick at the moment but there is still a part of me that feels like dying. I will be fine though because I have you guys. I don't want to die…I kind of just want to get off this island and go to a winter one again. I feel like the weather here is what's killing me slowly, the winter island gave me power and I felt immortal there. But here I just feel like I'm slowly melting' I wrote and I gave it back. Nami and Luffy read it with sad expressions until they got to the end. Nami then yelled something and Chopper came in freaking out.

Nami handed the pad of paper to Chopper and he gasped. He then yelled and Robin came in looking surprisingly calm, her and Chopper started to talk and I just sat there feeling dizzy from sitting for a long time. Usopp was still in here just being silent and noticed me, he raised an eyebrow and I just smiled. I lied down and Usopp came to the other side of the bed and grabbed my hand. I mouthed thanks and closed my eyes falling asleep into the darkness that wasn't so lonely anymore.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

I woke up feeling the same enhanced senses and feeling like dying. I saw that the room was empty and got out of bed. I almost fell but I caught myself with the wall next to the bed. I walked to the door and walked into the hallway to the kitchen. I don't know how long I have been asleep but I haven't eaten since I was in the winter island after my training.

I walked into the living room and saw Zoro sitting facing away from me on the couch. I smiled and walked past him; I tripped in the process and couldn't catch myself in time. Luckily Zoro was fast enough and caught me before I landed and laid me on the couch. He then sat across from me on the other couch. He started to talk but I just stared at him. When he was done he looked at me and I pointed to my ears and shook my head. He sighed and pointed to me then to his stomach, I understood and nodded. I really wanted food and I just needed it now. He yelled something and just sat there looking like he was taking a nap.

I laid there thinking about the experiments that the marines always pulled on me and thinking back to what they were actually for. I didn't know if they ever worked but I was always tested on, every single day. I sighed not being able to hear myself doing it but it caught Zoro's attentions. He opened his one eye and just stared at me. I smiled at him before waving, all he did was just close his eye again and go back to sleep.

Sanji then came dancing into the room with what looked like soup. I smiled but I didn't think I could eat something hot right now and looked at him sadly. I made a motion asking for paper and Sanji went to go get some. I told him that I think I would get hotter if I eat something hot and that I think it would be better just to get me some ice and let me eat that for now. When he read it a look of realization came onto his face and smiled at me. He nodded before coming back with a bowl of ice and giving it to me. I started to eat it and I could start to feel myself becoming a little better.

I finished the bowl of ice and felt better. My senses were getting better, I could hear but it was still sensitive so I couldn't handle people yelling yet. But I could actually hear people talk now and I felt so relieved. I looked at Sanji and smiled at him widely, he looked surprised until I jumped at him and hugged him.

"I can hear again! I can hear again Sanji!" I said hugging him and he just chuckled.

"Good for you Crystal-swan, but does it still hurt if I talk loudly?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Yea I can't handle it when people yell yet but I can talk to people now!" I was till hugging him and you could still see a slight nosebleed forming but I didn't care.

"Ok well then let's get you to Chopper and let him check you over," Sanji said letting go of the hug and pulled me to the front door. I pulled my hand out of his and he just looked at.

"Sanji I don't want to go outside right now, I think I might get sick again if I walk outside because it's really hot," I said looking down at my feet.

"Crystal-swan, I will carry you if you feel like it's too much but Chopper must see you immediately so he can check up on you," He said looking at me with worry clear on his face.

"Ok…then can you carry me all the way because I don't want to die on the way there," I said chuckling and Sanji just smiled picking me up bridal style and ran to where Chopper was. Sanji was going so fast that the heat didn't affect me but when I looked at where Chopper was I noticed that it was the Sunny. I smiled seeing the ship and Sanji jumped onto it and carried me into the infirmary. Chopper looked up and gasped. He was about to yell before Sanji interrupted him.

"Crystal-swan has regained her hearing but she can't handle people yelling yet so please don't yell," Sanji said softly and placed me on one of the beds. Chopper had fans all around blowing air and Sanji pointed one at me while I lied down.

"That's great! Well I'll do a check up on you but first Robin and I found out why you are so sick all of a sudden," Chopper said to me and I perked up at that.

"Really? What's wrong with me?!" I said getting anxious.

"Well while you are summer islands your devil fruit reacts to that, and slowly kills you from the heat…"

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **OK HERE YA GO CLIFFHANGER! So I had time to write this one so I decided I would stay up late and post it. And I'm happy Crystal got her hearing back because I LOVE writing dialogue and I'm not very good at writing just regular paragraphs. *sigh* well that's It I guess, please review and tell me your feedback it would be appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own One Piece, only my OC Crystal ;)**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

"Well while you are summer islands your devil fruit reacts to that, and slowly kills you from the heat…"

Chopper explained and I just stared. I was slowly dying? I do feel like my body is slowly shutting down but I didn't think I was dying. I just thought it was from being frozen by Aokiji. Then don't we have to get off this island soon, or are we waiting for something? I have to ask, because I don't want to die now.

"So, am I going to die here…?" I asked looking at Chopper.

"Well…you can only last about two more days before you die from the heat, and the log pose will set tomorrow night so we can leave right away. You will be in a very vulnerable state by then and I think you should stay on the ship and stay as cold as possible. The whole crew will help you stay alive and we won't let you die because you are our nakama!"

"…Thanks…guys…" I said with my eyes watering up as I lied on the bed.

"We will always be by your side, so you don't have to face this alone Crystal-swan," Sanji said smiling and I smiled back.

"Thank you, I feel sleepy so I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind," I said closing my eyes.

"Sleep to your hearts content," Sanji said holding my hand next to the bed as I went back to the darkness once again.

I woke up to see Robin holding my hand this time. She noticed I was awake and smiled at me. I smiled back and just lay there, staring at the white ceiling. Robin went back to reading her book to let me rest and to think. I thought back to what Chopper had said and it worried me but I knew I would live because everyone is here for me. I really should repay them somehow, but what would I do? Maybe I could cook something for them, but that's too original and not good enough. Maybe I could learn something new and give them something that's useful, but there's nothing I could learn to give them. Wait…I have an idea but…no it will work if I like it or not. I nodded and sat up, Robin looked at me and was about to protest but I interrupted.

"Robin, could you bring me a bowl of ice?" I asked and she just nodded. She left to go get the ice and I waited thinking about what I would do.

"Here you go Crystal-san," Robin gave me the giant bucket of ice and I started to eat them. Robin looked at me in amusement but I ignored it. When I finished the bowl I got up out of the bed.

"You shouldn't be walking around; Doctor-san will get mad," She said but didn't show any signs of stopping me.

"I know but this is important and I want to do it," I said smiling and walked to the kitchen.

When I was approaching I heard lots of noises and I just assumed it was lunch time from the food I smelled. I'm guessing Chopper smelled me coming because he suddenly yelled.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF BED!" Chopper yelled out of pure rage and I just smiled. Everything went silent while I was right behind the door. I opened it and walked in, everybody instantly looked at me and smiled.

"So you're better."

"Wow you look pale."

"Want some food?"

"Why are you up?"

"How are you?"

Everyone was asking me a bunch of questions but I just smiled, a little pang of pain in my ears from the commotion but I just walked to the freezer. They all looked at and I just looked at the lock.

"Hey Sanji can you open this?" I asked and he smiled and unlocked it for me.

"Thanks, I'm just gonna be in here," I said as I walked into their walk in freezer.

I closed the door and sat down in the middle. I haven't had my staff with me since I was with Aokiji but I think I saw it next to the bed in the infirmary but I was too focused on coming in here. I sat down and focused on making ice, but I was trying to make a _special_ kind of ice. It needed to be one that lasted for as long as I'm alive, no matter what and if I die, then it will go longer with my spirit keeping it alive.

I kept this process up for about an hour and I didn't feel weak or hot, but I felt refreshed to be in the cold again. I had a small block of the precious ice formed and it wouldn't be long until I have a full block about the size of a tissue box. I kept at it until the freezer door opened up. I jumped and spun around with the ice behind my back so the person didn't see it. I sighed when I saw it was just Luffy but I still had to hide the ice.

"Hey Crystal, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I'm cooling down so I won't be as hot anymore," I said smiling and he closed the door before sitting in front of me.

"That's boring, you wanna hear about all the adventures we've been on in the past?!" Luffy exclaimed and I just nodded as he told me his whole life story which took about an hour. I was happy he told me all of this but I needed to finish my present before I have to go back to laying down on that stupid bed.

"So you guys have been to an underwater island?" I asked amazed that there were such things.

"Yea that was the last island we've been to. It was called Fishman Island," Luffy said yawning.

"Are you tired? You should go to bed," I said.

"Naw I'm fine, just a passing yawn, nothing to worry about," Luffy said smiling and he started to shiver.

"Luffy you can leave now."

"Why?"

"Because I can see you're freezing," I said pointing at his chattering teeth.

"WOW it is cold in here, ok but you need to get some rest, it's almost night time," He said walking out of the freezer.

"I should be getting to bed," I said with a yawn. I took the block of ice and placed it behind some boxes and walked out into the kitchen.

"You were in there for a while Crystal, are you feeling alright?" Chopper asked with a tired expression on his face.

"I'm fine Chopper; the freezer actually helped me feel better. You need to go to bed now okay," I said and he just nodded going to bed.

I sighed and headed to the infirmary again because I knew I was going to be too sick tomorrow morning again. I got to the infirmary and laid on the bed, pulling the covers over me and closing my eyes and heading off into the darkness that I call sleep now.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **HEY GUYS IS SNOWING! Well I don't have much to say so review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own One Piece, only Crystal-swaaaaaaaan.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

I woke up and felt extremely hot. It felt almost like I was on fire but I didn't have the strength to do anything. I couldn't even open my eyes I was so exhausted. I tried to move in any way possible but I couldn't do anything. I felt like I was sleeping but I could hear and feel everything around me as time keeps on continuing without me. I wonder if I am dying, I wouldn't be surprised because of the emptiness that I feel. But I knew it wasn't possible because I could still feel everything around me.

I couldn't move yet but I couldn't go back to sleep either. I felt really weird but I kept on trying to at least open my eyes. They felt like they were glued shut from how heavy they felt. I then suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm and I flinched. I could feel someone snake their hand into my and squeeze. I could feel my body cool down just a bit and felt just the slightest bit of energy come back. I tried to open my eyes again and succeeded. The blinding light hit me and I opened them further to see Chopper, Luffy, and Nami in the room. You could see the rest of the crew outside in the hallway waiting for me I guess. I looked over and saw Nami with tears in her eyes and Luffy looked stricken with worry. Chopper was working with his medicines and looked worried as well. I let the corners of my mouth lift up just a bit to form a weak smile and reassured them I was alright.

"Hey Crystal…how are you…feeling?" Nami asked sniffling in between her words

"…I'm…f-fine," I said weakly and smiled before I started to have a coughing fit. It lasted a minute or so but when I looked at my hand it had blood on it. I looked over at Chopper and he came running over. He looked at my palm and gasped before giving me a checkup. When he finished he started to mix stuff together and talk to Nami.

"Nami we have to leave as soon as possible or else Crystal will die. How long will that take?" He never looked up from his mixing.

"The earliest we can leave is afternoon, and by then we can head to the next island," Nami said with her voice shaky.

"Okay, we can make it in time. Also what season is the next island?" Chopper asked as he poured the medicine in a glass of water.

"From the locals they say it's a spring but that's only one of them remember…they say to take to take the safest path out of the three and we should make it there," Nami said checking her log pose that had three needles in it.  
"Ok, Crystal can survive in that weather but we have to be prepared for the next summer island," Chopper said as the whole crew came in. hey all stood around and either stood or sat on the ground.

"What can we do Chopper? Do we just lock her up in the freezer?" Usopp suggested and I chuckled but that caused me to cough. After I calmed down I smiled.

"I would actually like that…hehehe that would feel nice," I said imagining the present I'm gonna make for them.

"But you can't just stay in there forever, we need to figure out how to keep you cool from the heat on the summer islands," Chopper said thinking.

"Can I just stay in there please…and can we make my room a giant freezer? Can Franky do that?" I asked feeling dizzy even though I was lying down.

"OWWW, I can do that for ya sis!" Franky said from the corner of the room and I smiled.

"I would appreciate that very much, but for now can you place me in the freezer and I would be fine with that. I can just eat the ice in there to help me stay cold," I said.

"Well you can for now but I'm gonna give you some medicine right now so I hope you don't mind," Chopper said holding a needle and I just shook my head no.

Chopper stuck the needle in my arm and injected the medicine. I flinched but let chopper finish, when he was done he let me go and everybody else went on to their regular business. Sanji helped me up to the freezer and sat me down in the middle. I asked him if he could bring me my staff and he did. When he got back he closed the freezer door but he stayed in with me. He sat down across from me and just stared.

"What is it Sanji?" I asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Nothing just looking at your ears," He said and I wiggled them for his amazement.

"Hahaha, that's cute Crystal-swan," He cooed.

"Thanks, well ima get to work," I said before I realized what I said.

"Work on what?"

"Ummm…can you keep a secret?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I won't tell a soul," He said placing a hand on his heart.

"Well I'm making a present for the whole crew and it's going to be…" I explained my whole plan to him and he looked surprised.

"You're going to make that?" Sanji said smiling.

"Yea, I thought it would look nice and the trio would really love it. Well the trio being Luffy, Usopp and Chopper," I said laughing.

"Yea I'm sure they would love it," He said as he looked around, "So where is this block of ice?"

"Oh, I hid it so no one would find it and question it," I said taking out the ice and placed it between us.

"Wow, its purple ice," He said amazed and I just chuckled.

"Yes because it will never melt as long as I am alive, and maybe even after I die," I said holding the block in my hand. I sat with my staff across my lap and my ice in my hand. Sanji just observed and I focused on making the gift. I had concentrated on the ice for hours and Sanji just watched and never said a word. I could feel the ice slowly forming around my hands and I had to change my hand position at times to keep on working. At lunch time Sanji left to make food for everyone and then brought me a plate of cold food. I thanked him and kept on working. It was now night time and I just have one last detail to do and I'll be done. That is until Luffy comes barging in and I hid the gift behind my back.

"Luffy GET OUT YOU SHIT HEAD OF A CAPTAIN!" Sanji yelled and kicked Luffy out. He then slammed the door closed, I flinched and he apologized.

"I'm fine but I'm going to finish this last detail, you go make dinner and I'll be out to present the gift in a minute," I said putting the gift back into my lap.

"Ok Crystal-swan, I'll be waiting for the gift!" Sanji said before he left to go make dinner.

I sighed and finished the gift and decided to encase it in a box of opaque ice that wouldn't affect the gift in anyway. I levitated it with my wind behind my back and walked out of the freezer and into the kitchen. I stood there until everyone noticed me and screamed, "CRYSTAL!" I just smiled and waved.

"Hi guys, I have something for all of you," I said making the box float in front of me.

"You got us a block of ice?" Usopp asked.

"No it's inside the box of ice, if you touch the box then it will fade away and show you the real present," I said placing the box on the dinner table.

"Can I open it?!" Luffy asked jumping up and down in his chair.

"If everyone says it's ok," I said placing the box in front of him. He grinned and looked around, nobody said otherwise so Luffy put both hands on the bottom of the ice block. The ice started to fade away into nothing towards the top of the block. The gift was slowly being revealed and everyone was being impatient but I just wanted to see their reactions on the finished product.

When the ice cleared everyone stared in amazement. The gift was a replica of the Thousand Sunny, with every detail you could ever put on the Sunny. I also put the crew doing what they usually did all around the ship on there for some decoration. The sculpture looked almost too real but it was beautiful. I was really happy on what I made and everyone was thanking me and was saying that I had a lot of talent for these things.

"Hey Crystal, you should do one of me!" Luffy said pointing at himself.

"No, do me instead while I pose on a dead sea monster I slayed back when…" Usopp rambled on.

"Luffy I wouldn't mind but how about when we get back onto a winter island," I said sitting down at the table to chat with the crew.

"YAY! Thanks Crystal!" Luffy said before digging into the plate of meat he still had.

"You're welcome Luffy," I said chuckling. I soon headed off to bed as the crew started to depart from the island. I was glad I was leaving but I still want to enjoy islands with everyone even if they are summer islands. I will train and be able to take the heat without being hot, by using my cold wind and frost to surround me at all times to keep me cold. It will take some time but I will get stronger!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

 **First I would like to shout out CaptainKicky for the review and thank you for that. Second thank you guys for all the support and I will continue this story for hopefully over 50,000 words. So get ready for that!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own One Piece…I wish I did but I do own Crystal!**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

I woke up feeling the familiar swaying of the ship that relaxed me. I assume that we are off to the next island which is going to be a spring one. I have heard that in the spring time it's one of the best times of the year. I can't wait to see what spring looks like.

I got out of bed and got dressed into a black tank top, and some black shorts. I grabbed my staff and went up to the kitchen to get some food to eat. On the way there I could feel my body warming up but it wasn't unbearable, I should tell Chopper about it. I walk into the kitchen and notice there are only a few people. Robin is here, and Nami, Chopper, and Sanji. Chopper looks at me when I walk in and smiles.

"How are you feeling Crystal?" Chopper asks me.

"I'm feeling hot and a tiny bit weak but I can manage," I said sitting down next to him.

"Alright, I can give you some medicine for it and it will subdue it for the day," Chopper offered as he looked through his bag for the medicine.

"That would be nice, and then I could finally play with you guys!" I said excitedly.

"I can't wait to take you shopping! It will be so much fun!" Nami said excitedly and Robin smiled.

"Shopping sounds fun, I would love to try it sometime Nami" I said sitting down at the table.

"We'll do it at the next island if you're up to it," She offered and I agreed. Chopper came over and gave me my medicine and I took it.

"Thanks Chopper."

"No problem, it's what I do Crystal," Chopper said putting away his medicine as Luffy and Usopp came walking in tiredly.

"Good morning lazy bums," I said giggling at their tired faces.

"G'd mornin," Luffy slurred and sat down.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Robin asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"I don't know I just wasn't sleepy last night but now I am," Luffy said yawning.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Chopper asked.

"Yea I'll be fine," He said.

"Chopper he's human too you know," I said smiling at the cute doctor.

"I know but I can't help but be concerned," Chopper said looking through his bag to find something to help his captain.

"Chopper it'll be fine, just relax, he just wasn't sleepy one night and needs to take a nap," I said smiling and patting the reindeers back.

"Yea, he probably just needs a nap, okay thanks Crystal," Chopper said getting cheery again.

"Hey Luffy!" I said thinking of an idea.

"Hmmm? What's up Crystal?" Luffy asked looking at me tired.

I giggled, "Do you want to take a nap in the grass in the afternoon?"

"YEA!" Luffy got some energy back for a split second and then he got real sleepy again.

"Okay how about after breakfast? Then you can be happier earlier," I suggested.

"Yea that'll be nice," He said laying his head on the table.

Sanji then brought out breakfast; it was chocolate pancakes with some fruit on the side and the choice of drink. We all ate and with the usual antics by the three stooges cause Luffy got some food he was energized for the moment. After we were finished though he went right back to being sleepy and I just giggled at him. He looked at me and pointed outside to the deck. I smiled and nodded and walked out to the grass covered deck. I lay down on the grass and looked up at the clear blue sky. I closed my eyes to hopefully get sleepy enough to sleep, I then heard Luffy lay down next to me and I smiled. This was a nice feeling, to just lay down in the sun, I'm glad Chopper could make that medicine cause it feels great to lay here in the grass and be comfortable. I then started to slip into the dream world and I would find some interesting things there.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

(This is a dream, whenever you see italics it's usually a dream)

 _I woke up in a pitch black room, well I think it's a room. I started to walk forward into the darkness until I saw a light in the distance. I started to run towards it and just didn't want to be alone in here anymore. When I reached the light I was blinded for a second and then I was in a cell room like the ones the marines kept me in. I looked down and saw I was wearing chains. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like it. I walked up to the bars and looked to the right and left. There were no guards but the chains and bars were made out of seastone. I guess they assumed that I couldn't get out so I didn't need guards. I went back to the wall and sat against it to wait until someone came to get me to do whatever._

 _I don't know how long I was waiting, but at one point I heard footsteps coming toward my cell and I sat up waiting until they walked in front of me. When they got there I couldn't see their face cause they were wearing a black cloak that covered themselves completely. When they went to go put down the hood I gasped when I saw their face._

" _Y-You're m-me?" I questioned._

" _Yes Crystal I am you, but I am just your mind telling you something very important," My mind told me kneeling down in front of the bars._

" _What's wrong? Is something bad going to happen?" She just nodded._

" _You are going to end up here again Crystal, you might even die here this time," She said with a grim face._

" _W-What do you mean? I'm with my family now, we can't be separated…" I said confused and trying to take in the information she just gave me._

" _They won't be able to stop this, I'm sorry," She said with tears in her eyes, "I don't want it to happen either, I want to stay with them forever but it can't be helped."_

"… _How do you know this?" I asked looking at my mind with tears running down my face, "How can I even believe you?! You could be lying to me and you could just a nightmare! How do I believe you?!" I yelled now getting angry but still crying at the same time._

" _I'm sorry…you just have to believe me…" She said tears flowing fast down her face._

" _I'm sorry but I just can't believe you, they are my family and they will always protect me," I said standing my ground._

" _You will regret not believing me, oh your time is almost up," She said standing up and slowly walking down the hallway. As she left something glowing was coming from both sides of the hallway. I looked closer and saw it was flames coming towards my cell. I backed up against the wall but it was futile, the flames came into my cell and the heat was immense. I started to scream from the pain of burning on my skin. I fell to the ground screaming and flailing my arms and legs around in hope to get away from the flames but failed. I then heard yelling from deep inside the fire._

" _CRYSTAL!" I heard a faint voice, but I kept on screaming._

" _CRYSTAL WAKE UP!" I heard Luffy's voice._

" _AAAAHHHH!" I kept on screaming from the heat, "IT BURNS!"_

" _CRSYTAL IT WILL BE OKAY JUST WAKE UP!" Luffy yelled once again and I jolted awake._

I woke up and looked around at my surroundings. I noticed I was in Choppers medical room and I was confused. I looked down at myself and saw bandages all over my exposed skin. I looked up and saw Luffy next to me with Chopper on the other side.

"Are you okay now Crystal?" Chopper asked me holding my hand.

"I-I" I winced, my throat hurt when I talked.

"Oh don't speak for now, you hurt your vocal cords from screaming so much, so try to speak as little as possible," Chopper said handing me a cup of medicine to take. I gulped it down and thought back to my dream. My eyes started to water because I didn't want to leave my family.

"Crystal what's wrong?" Luffy asked concerned.

"I-I d-don't wan-nt to l-leave m-my f-family," I sobbed.

"You will never leave us; we won't let anybody hurt you," Luffy said clutching my hand.

"B-But, my conscious t-told me th-that it can't b-be helped," I said calming down.

"Well then screw your mind then, because you will always be protected by us!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yea, we won't let anything happen to you!" Chopper said jumping up on the stool next to my bed.

"Haha thanks guys, so Chopper when can I take these bandages off?" I asked picking at them.

"In about an hour but no picking at them okay," Chopper scolded me.

"Okay, okay, then can I get out of this bed now?" I asked throwing the blanket off of me.

"Yes just don't move around too much," Chopper said as he handed me more medicine for the burns and for the heat.

"Thanks chopper," I said gulping down the medicine again.

"Hey Crystal we are close to the spring island! We can see it from here!" Luffy informed me.

"Really?!" I yelled and he nodded.

I then started to use my powers and fly through the ship to the deck and fly to the roof of the crow's nest. I put a hand on the pole that was holding the flag up so I was leaning off of it. I then saw the most beautiful island ever. I could see a busy town in the middle of the island with a port in front of it. There were green trees surrounding the rest of the island and I could see a field of what looked like flowers too. I smiled widely and looked down at the deck, everyone was outside and was looking at the island.

"Hey guys!" I yelled down getting another idea in my head.

"What's up Crystal?" Nami yelled up at me.

"I'm going to go ahead to the island first okay!" I yelled back.

"Okay just stay in the city until someone finds you!" She yelled back and I smiled.

"Also Chopper, can I take off these bandages?" I yelled and he nodded.

I took the bandages off and flew down to get my staff, get dressed, and to throw away the bandages. I got dressed in my brown pants and blue sweatshirt. I went barefoot and frost covered my sweatshirt like usual. I was so excited I didn't think about covering my tail or ears so I went ahead and flew over with my staff and landed at the docks. There weren't many people there but for the people who were, were just staring at me in shock.

"U-Um, hello there, can you tell me where the market is?" I asked the group of men carrying boxes onto boats.

"U-Uh, y-yea," He said nervously.

"Thank you! I might get lost could someone show me the way?" I asked politely.

"Yea, my son can," I man said. His son came forward and he looked a little bit older than me. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was about a head taller than me.

"Hello there…my name is Jake," He said holding out his hand.

"Hello my name is Crystal," I said shaking his hand.

"So you wanted to go to the market?"

"Yes, could you please show me the way please?"

"Of course," He said walking on the path that leads into the village.

"So, why is spring such a great season?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Have you never experienced spring?"

"No, I never have, this is my first time," I said kicking a rock as we walked.

"Well, spring is the time when everything becomes colorful again. Flowers bloom; the leaves on the tree come back, and the weather is very nice." Jake explained.

"It is a nice place," I said looking around at the trees.

"Now my turn to ask a question," Jake said stopping.

"Uh yea, what is it?" I asked looking at him.

"What are you?"

I couldn't really speak from the shock. I tried to speak but I remembered all the terrible words people have called me whenever they saw me and I started to have a panic attack. It was hard to breath and I started to shake, Jake didn't know what to do and tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear him. I could only hear the names calling me horrible things.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Worthless shit!"

"Go to hell!"

"JUST DIE!"

I then felt a sharp pain in my arm and saw a needle injecting something. I looked up and saw a woman that looked in her late 40's. She had a bag filled with medical things and I assumed was a doctor on this island.

"There, are you okay now miss?" She asked kindly.

"Y-Yea, thank you um…" She just chuckled.

"My name is Kokiri," She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"My name is Crystal," I said shaking her hand.

"You gave us quite a scare; you looked like you saw a ghost but worse!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Jake and Kokiri," I said putting my head down.

"It's fine, but Jake shouldn't of said what he said," Kokiri scolded Jake.

"I'm sorry Crystal," Jake apologized.

"No, I'm sorry I freaked out like that," I said bowing.

"So where were you headed Crystal?" Kokiri asked me.

"Jake was showing me where the market was," I said standing up and grabbing my staff off the ground.

"You must not be from around here," Kokiri assumed.

"She's not, she flew here!" Jake said still surprised about that.

"Stop making up stories Jake, I'm sure she's just part of a merchant ship," Kokiri laughed.

"No Kokiri, I'm a pirate, and I really did fly see!" I said and started to levitate. They were both shocked at me and I just smiled.

"Crystal, did you eat a devil fruit?" Kokiri asked and Jake just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yea I did, now I have magic powers!" I said flying around them.

"Amazing, well I won't judge, you see enough strange people nowadays," She laughed and Jake was just confused.

"Can we go to the market now?"

"Yes we can Crystal, let's go, I was heading there anyway," Kokiri said walking down the path with her bag of medical supplies.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

 **HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been so long and I'm going to say the same thing most people say. I had writers block and school was getting in the way a lot. I'm also building a robot with a group of friends isn't that cool! Well I hope I can update soon, Sapphire out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own one piece, just my cutie Crystal~**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

I looked around the market place with an amused face. There were so many people and interesting things I didn't know what to do I was so overwhelmed. Kokiri looked at me with a smile as I looked at all the food stalls, and Jake just looked weirded out by me never seeing a market place before. I didn't care about their expressions right now though because I started to run at a normal speed over to a fruit stall. I was still fast though so Kokiri and Jake couldn't catch up with me and lost me instantly in the crowd.

"What are these things?" I asked looking at a strange group of green spiked fruit.

"Those are grimity fruits," The man said pointing to the green spiked fruit called grimity fruit.

"Why are they called that?" I was really curious about everything around me.

"W-Well, u-um…" The man didn't know how to answer that.

"They are called that because of the island they were found on which would be Grimity Island," A familiar voice called from behind me.

"Robin!" I said excited turning around.

"Hello there Crystal-san," She said smiling gently.

"Look at all the cool things around here!" I said putting my arms up and spinning.

She chuckled at me and nodded. Robin then suggested that we go find Nami and we go shopping together. I agreed and we found her pretty quick because she was trying to bargain with a clothes shop right down the street while yelling her head off about the overpriced deals. Robin and I giggled and walked up to the yelling navigator. We talked the sales lady into giving us the clothes for a low price before dragging a ferocious Nami out of the store and onto the next one. When Robin told us we were going shopping for me her mood flipped immediately. We shopped for hours and my arms were surprisingly hurting form all the bags around them. I was glad we were over with shopping now because once I was finished putting my bags in my room I told the people on the ship I was going exploring in the forest.

I charged into the forest in search of the flower field. Now I know that I could fly but that would defeat the point of exploring. I found a bunch of weird looking animals I've never seen before and all the vegetation was so green I've never seen so much before. I was really excited to find all the flowers but first I had to look at everything around me. The trees were tall and the grass went a little past my ankles, there were some vines on the trees, lots of bushes, and in all a really fun place.

Before long I came upon the field of flowers, I was speechless as I stared on the tree line overlooking the entire field in glory. I then started to run through the field laughing and smiling as wide as I could smile. It all was so pretty with white, purple, blue, pink, and orange flowers covering a wide area of this forest. It was like the colors of a beautiful sunset and it was amazing. If only I could draw then I would have painted this scenery but alas I don't have that skill.

A rustle in the bushes behind me that made me stop in my tracks instantly. I turned around and saw three men walk out of the forest and they were chatting without a care in the world. They looked up and froze when they saw me. Creepy smiles then came upon their faces and they were scary. I started to back up slowly getting ready to run the instant they attacked. Now you're probably wondering why I don't just attack with my powers, well the answer is simple. I don't know how to fight in the slightest or have any idea how to use my powers that way.

One man slowly pulled out a pistol from behind him and I saw the other two pull out guns slowly too. I just stood still in fear at the moment and not sure what I was going to do. One of the men who I suppose was the leader in their small group stepped forwards and started to talk.

"Hello there miss, can you come with us?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why would I want to come with dirty men like you?" I shot back with some fear in my voice and the man wasn't bothered by my comment at all.

"Well I want to show you something cool, I promise I will let you go after," The man said with a creepy smirk as he slowly walked towards me.

"No you won't, I know you won't!" I shot back and turned to run into the forest.

I heard the men running after me with their pistols ready to fire. I know the bullets wouldn't affect me but they still frightened me. I heard a gunshot and felt it go through me without a scratch. I heard the men gasp before loading their pistols again. I didn't know why they were trying to shoot me again if they knew it was futile. I then heard another gunshot and felt a strong pain in my right thigh. I looked down and it had a bullet wound going right through it. I was now slowing down and they guys were coming faster. I tripped on my injured leg and fell onto the ground. Then men proceeded to walk slowly towards me with their weapons aimed right at me.

"I told you we just wanted to show you something cool, now you're gonna have to be finished for a _long_ time," The leader started to laugh like a madman and I was frozen in fear again.

"W-What's the punishment?" I stuttered.

"Oho you'll see when we get there," He said walking up to me with a seaprism stone collar to put on me.

"No, I don't want to!" I yelled and tried to scoot away.

"Too bad, now HOLD STILL!" He grabbed my neck and put the collar on me. I instantly felt my energy draining but I had to escape.

"LUFFY, SANJI, NAMI, HEEEEEELP!" I screamed in hope someone would hear me.

"Shut up and get up so we can bring you back to our boss," One of underlings pushed me forward.

"Can you stop being so ruff?" I asked looking back irritated by their attitude.

"No can do, you have to cooperate with us first," The same man who pushed me said.

I kept on walking to wherever they were leading me until we reached the beach. I looked around and saw a pirate ship out in the water. I needed to get out of here quick or I might be taken away from my new family. At the thought of that I make a break for it and ran to the tree line. I still had the bullet in my leg so my leg decided to give out and I fell onto the sandy beach. The three men came over and looked at me where I lay. One of the underlings started to kick my stomach and with the collar on I took damage. I coughed up blood, knowing I had a couple of ribs broken and maybe something ruptured in my intestines. They picked me up and carried me to their little row boat. They threw me in and started to discuss what to do with me.

"Should be just throw her in a cage?"

"Maybe the boss will like her to clean."

"What if we can get her to fight for us?"

At that last option the three men liked and they decided they would make me a slave and I would kill for them. Obviously I would never do that, and I will need to escape no matter what. I still had my speed but that'll make me very weak after using it. It was still a chance if I could make it near the Sunny and call for help. Yea I would do that and then chopper could help me with my wounds, and Luffy would be furious and go fight the pirates, it would be quite entertaining actually. I giggled slightly causing me to cough up some more blood.

I sat up and looked at the men still discussing what to do with me, and their backs were turned so they wouldn't see me escape. I then immediately made a dash for it; I could feel the bullet wound in my thigh open up more and cause more blood to flow out. I ran for a mere five seconds before I collapsed on the beach. I've lost too much blood; I was starting to get dizzy. I used the rest of my strength to yell for Chopper.

"CHOPPER, PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled.

I knew he heard me because he had really good hearing and I was close to the ship. I wasn't going to pass out, but I was seeing blurry and I heard someone running towards me. I looked up and saw Chopper in his Human form; he picked me up and started to walk me back to the ship.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.

 **Hey guys! I didn't take too long on this chapter so I hope it was filled with a lot of excitement! Now please, please, please review! I don't know what you guys think about the story or if I'm doing anything wrong, you gotta tell me these things!**


End file.
